Transformers Splinter 1: Outbreak
by Marcl Terrent
Summary: Based in the universe of an RPG I'm in, this is a splinter universe where a contagen has begun to spread WIP


**Delta City, Nova Cronum, Cybertron**

The city was in one of it's stays on Cybertron, Commander Mistrel had been called to the ICCC (Iacon City Command Complex) and so the ship was in quiet mode. The crew were refuelling and restocking on supplies, no-one knew how long the next expedition would take.

Dazzle, a young fem-bot scientist was in one of the city's many labs when she came across it

"That's weird" she mumbled to herself. She noticed a hole in the space just above Cybertron, normally it wouldn't have been noticed, but she was specifically doing research into spacial distortions at the moment. Dazzle took a recording of the distortion, so she could show Mistrel later.

**Outside the ICCC, Iacon, Cybertron**

"Just hold on Sir!" shouted Nighthawk, as she carried a wounded Mistrel across the ground "Oh Primus, what was that thing?" she started saying both to herself and hopefully to her injured commander.

As she sat then holding him, checking him over quickly, she noticed some other Autobots nearby

"HEY! I need you here! Mistrel is hurt!" Nighthawk screamed at the passers-by, they quickly ran over.

"What did this?" one of the figures, who turned out to be Ratchet asked

"I- I dunno, it looked like a Transformer, but it was like feral or something" She began "It approached up, and just attacked Mistrel, I sliced it's head off, but it kept coming, so I grabbed Mistrel and ran" she began holding Mistrel's hand tighter "Don't leave me" she whispered.

"RAAWWRR"

Mistrel bit into her arm, she leaped back, holding her wound

"Ahhh!!" she fell to her knees "Why? What?"

Ratchet grabbed for his pistol, but was also bitten by the former peaceful Transformer, the others around began firing, but Mistrel's armour seemed to be impervious

"Nighthawk, quick, lets get out of here" said one of the amassed Transformers, as he grabbed her arm, she turned around and delved her mouth into his chassis, he let out a scream.

Mistrel began walking to the large building before him, as he walked past Nighthawk, who had begun tearing apart her victim, she followed him, as well as the other 'turned' Transformers, towards the ICCC

**Delta City**

Dazzle had just left her lab when she saw Nightbeat dashing past, he must be late for the meeting she mused

"Better hurry up Nightbeat!" she called after him "you don't want Mistrel to scold you again!" she continued jokingly, Nightbeat raised a hand whilst running to acknowledge that he had heard her.

Dazzle started towards the main bridge, clutching a data-pad to her chest, the information about the spacial distortion she found was on the pad, she just had to deliver it to Mistrel's office before he gets back.

**Somewhere in Iacon**

Ravage was fiddling around with some buttons he had found on an old console under the ICCC, when he heard a noise behind him.

"Whose there?" he hissed, to answer his query, a staggering figure stumbled from the shadows, he recognized him as the Autobot Highbrow "Looks like you found me Autobot, what ya gunna do?" he taunted the staggering Autobot.

Ravage went closer to his new target, taunting him with his proximity, when suddenly the Autobot lunged forward and tore off a chunk of Ravage's armour with his mouth!

"AUTOBOT FILTH!" Ravage roared out, as he fired one of his side rocket directly into the still open maw of the Autobot, detonating it, and the Autobot falling to the ground.

As the Autobot fell to the floor, Ravage began to stagger as well, he righted himself, but instantly began to flee away, his eyes now void of light, a dead grey, his mouth open, secreting a strange fluid.

Ravage ran, heading towards the home he knew, Kaon, where over a million Decepticons dwell.

**Outside the ICCC**

Nightbeat skidded to a stop and reverted back to his bi-pedal form, he had just arrived at the meting point, when he noticed something strange...laser burns on the walls. He stepped forward to examine the marks, he dragged his digits across the marks when he noticed an odd sensation at his feet, he looked down.

Fluid.

He was standing in a mass of Transformer Fluid, some was just in pools, some others he could see had footprints in them, some were sprayed across walls. He began to walk backwards, when he noticed far down the corridor a white mech standing there.

Mistrel

His face was covered in fluid, as was most of his body, his eyes looked a dead grey, and he was holding a red arm in his hand. Nightbeat began to slowly walk backwards, Mistrel started walking forwards, Nightbeat sped up, as did Mistrel. Nightbeat ran at full speed away, quickly transforming into his sports car form. He saw that Mistrel was running after him at full speed now

"Delta! This is Nightbeat! Come In!!!" he started screaming at his communication device, but it was dead, Nightbeat was afraid he would join it soon enough.

**The Kolkular, Kaon, Cybertron**

"Ravage approaches my Liege!" announced one of the guards to his leader.

Scorponok sat at his throne, this wasn't interesting, Ravage was just on a recon mission.

The four legged Decepticon arrived in the room

"Announce your findings Ravage" Scorponok ordered. The other Decepticon remained silent. Weirdwolf approached the disobedient warrior.

"Answer our leader worm!" he shouted, raising a hand, a hand that Ravage lunges upon, tearing off a sizeable chunk "He He bit me!!!" Weirdwolf shouted, he staggered back towards Scorponok

"Weirdwolf, you should watch where you put your appendages" Mindwipe said, as Weirdwolf began leaning on him "Weirdwolf?" Mindwipe asked with some concern. Weirdwolf looked up with dead grey eyes.

The room quickly filled with screams and gun fire.

**Delta City**

Nightbeat skidded in through the open doorway into the city, transformed a stumbled to a stop, he landed at the feet of Dazzle

"What are you doing? Is the meeting over already?" she asked

Nightbeat quickly span back, drew his gun, and shot two latches above the door, the shutter came speeding down with a loud clank.

"Nightbeat? What's wrong?" Dazzle asked again. "We can't communicate out of the city"

"Are the internal comms still working?" he asked, a higher pitch than normal

"Yeah? Why?" Dazzle asked, as Nightbeat ran to the nearest comm device

"Delta! Come in!" he said as he pushed the button

"Delta here, what do you want Nightbeat?" came a voice from the console

"Take off now!" Nightbeat said

"What? We can't do that! Mistrel's not here" Delta said from the console

"There's an infection or something on the planet, we need to get out of here now!" Nightbeat screamed back

BANG

Nightbeat and Dazzle both jumped at the sound, someone, or something was banging on the shutter, shaking it

"WHAT IS THAT?!?" Dazzle screamed

"Delta! Get a security image of the outside of the door" Nightbeat said, Delta obliged

Mistrel was at the door, banging, he was biting at the door, smashing it

"What? What happened to him?" Delta said

"DELTA GET US OUT OF HERE!" Nightbeat screamed

"THE SHUTTER'S BENDING!!!" Dazzle screamed

"Acknowledged!!" shouted Delta, the entire city began to shake

**Outside Delta City**

The infected Mistrel continues to smash at the door, several other infected Transformers began to arrive on the scene. The city had begun to Transform itself into it's space faring form, towers contorted, ramps retreated, Mistrel looked up, and saw a panel close down over the shutter protected door, crushing him into oblivion.

**Delta City**

The interior of the city was shaking violently

"Why is there so much noise?" Dazzle screamed

"I dunno, we don't norm- oh no!" Nightbeat shouted "We're still connected to Cybertron!"

With that realization, both he and Dazzle were thrown down the corridor they were in, the ship suddenly flipped, it had torn out it's connectors, ripping a lot of the underside of the ship off. The sirens sounded around the entire ship

"RED ALERT! RED ALERT!" the siren bleated

**Bridge, Delta City**

"Delta's down!" one of the officers said, examining the burnout body of the former pilot of the ship "too much electrical feedback!" he shouted

"Someone take the controls!" another screamed

"We're gunna crash!" shouted another, pointing at a building they were approaching

"PULL UP!" shouted the first officer again

One of the officers who had grabbed the controls had pulled the controls, but tugged too hard, the ship steered up, but flipped over again, smashing the rear of the ship into the building, one dock flew off hurtling away, the tower of the building it had hit dragged along the ship, tearing it open. The ship continued to fall towards the nearby province of Iacon

**ICCC, Iacon**

The infected Bluestreak was feasting over his victim in the now destroyed and dead body laden meeting room, he looked out of the window and saw a large black spaceship hurtling towards him and the building he was in, he continued with his feast, even as the ship collided with the massive building

**Autobase, Iacon**

"What that?" asked Grimlock, the Dinobot leader, picking himself up from the ground after the massive aftershock

"Big explosion!" Swoop said

"Send teams to help!" Grimlock ordered

From the Autobase, several teams of Autobots rolled out heading towards the now ruined forms of the ICCC and the Delta Maximus, unaware of the sinister forces awaiting them.

**Detached Delta City Port, Somewhere in Iacon**

"Nightbeat?" came a voice from the darkness. Suddenly a steam of light shone into his eyes "You're awake! Thank Primus!" Dazzle said

"Where are we?" Nightbeat asked

"Dunno, we crashed into a something and then we were thrown off the city" Dazzle explained

"The city! Where is it?" Nightbeat asked quickly. Dazzle pointed out the one window in the small construct, Nightbeat looked out and saw the massive orange glow of flames, and heard the screams and gun fire from afar "We can't stay here" Nightbeat said

"What exactly is happening?" Dazzle asked

"I really don't know Dazzle, Mistrel looked like he was infected with something, then tried to attack me, I just ran away, I saw more like him, and then I got to the Delta" Nightbeat explained "If we stay here, we'll just get surrounded and end up like them"

"Lets go then" Dazzle said, solemnly

**Travelling on Cybertron**

Both Autobots, in their sports car forms rolled along the darkened streets of Cybertron, screams still filled the air

"Ignore the screams Dazzle" Nightbeat said

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to think of something else

"To the space port, maybe we can get a ship out of here" Nightbeat said

"Yeah, get off of Zombie-planet" Dazzle said, half joking

**Elsewhere**

A solitary black figure stared at a monitor, he saw 2 lone Autobots speeding on a barren street, he raised a hand to his chin, and pondered to himself.

**Unknown Location, Cybertron**

The two sports cars continued on their unending journey, when Dazzle saw something

"Whose that?" she asked, as she indicated towards a small orange robot

"Is that Wheelie?" Nightbeat retorted, he came to a stop "Wheelie?"

Wheelie turned around, he had an arm in his hands, chewing on it

"Oh slag!" Nightbeat shouted, both he and Dazzle sped away, but Wheelie had grabbed Nightbeat first, and bit him quickly, Nightbeat sped away and continued

**Ship Port**

Dazzle came to an abrupt stop, she turned and saw Nightbeat, he was wheezing

"Nightbeat...are you okay?" she asked

"I...I dunno" he said "What's that?" he said, Dazzle span around, and saw a white light.

**Cybertron**

The once life filled streets were filled with the hoarding masses of the once proud Cybertronian race, but now it was laden with the moving corpses of that same race. All shapes and sizes, with all types of accessories attached, heading towards the strange purple ship that sat in the Ship Port

**Unknown Room**

It was dark, even though her optics were active, Dazzle couldn't see

"Oh? You're active?" came a snide voice, but a familiar one "You're an odd one, not seen another like you" he continued

"Why can't I see?" Dazzle asked her mystery captor

"Oh yeah, I left your visor on didn't I?" he laughed "Take it off her!" he said to another figure.

Suddenly he world had light, a blue and yellow light mostly, then a mouth. She jerked back in shock, she saw her companion Nightbeat's open mouthed face, but motionless.

"I killed him just after we found you" the first voice said, she was able to just move her head, she was restrained by something, Mistrel...but not, he looked like Mistrel, but was a black colour scale instead of Mistrel's white

"HA! That look is priceless!" he said

"What do you want?" she didn't want to look at Nightbeat's dead face any more

"You intrigue me, you are a spacial anomaly, I haven't encountered you in any other splinter I have been to, I wish to...um...play with you for a bit" the black Mistrel said

"Why?" Dazzle almost cried

"I'm a scientist!" he said "I like to look into things"

"But why me?" Dazzle asked again

"I have queries about why there is only one of you in all the universal splinters, that should only be the case in a few beings in existence, but not a common tramp like you"

"That was uncalled for Lertsim" the other figure said, he was a bulky built black, grey and blue robot

"QUIET!" he struck the other robot "get me the drill"

"Why?" the other robot said

"I want to see what makes her tick" Lertsim said with menace, Dazzle began shaking in fear

He came up to her face, his face was just like Mistrel's but different, Dazzle wasn't sure how, it just was.

"Now" he picked up a cyber scalpel "lets take a look" he started heading towards her head with the scalpel, when he was punched away, Dazzle felt the binds around her release, she looked around and saw the other robot standing near her

"Come on!" he shouted "that punch wont keep him down for long"

The new pair ran up to a room, which the black robot opened, inside was a console with a large archway behind it

"What are we doing here?" Dazzle asked

"Getting off this world, my name's Stockade by the way" he said

"How?" Dazzle enquired

"This is a dimensional spacebridge, I have one built in, but it would take to long to activate, so we're using the 'front door' instead" Stockade explained

"Okay...so what are we doing then?" Dazzle asked again

"We're going to another reality linked to this one, I don't know which one, I'll do a random choice, and then erase the coordinates , that way Lertsim can't follow...But first...." he pushed a button, and a chorus of screams filled the hallways

"What was that?" Dazzle asked her saviour

"I just opened the doors, the infected are on their way" Stockade explained

The arch filled with blue light

"Let's go!" Stockade said, he pushed Dazzle through, then followed her, into the unknown.

THE END?


End file.
